Kiss on the wish
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Orihime gets a bad mark in art and is sent to Rome to attend a art class for the summer. Orihime doesn't know a single soul but starts to make friends. She meets Ulquiorra who is the male model for the art class. How will her summer turn out? A One shot


Orihime did not expect that one bad mark would get her sent to another country. She did well in her classes to get her the 3rd on the list. She worked hard, did what she was told, and well was a good girl in heart. She had good intentions.

But her good intentions led her to get a bad mark in art.

Her teacher Mr. Strouss was bit of a pervert and unfair to all his students. She did well in that class but she stood up for her friend because she was forced to keep picking up these pencils that Mr. Strouss kept knocking down just to see under her skirt. Usually Orihime wouldn't say anything but she had enough and out lashed at him.

Mr. Strouss did not like that one bit. He gave her the most horrible grade that it was too shameful to say. He complained to her relatives that she was disrespectful and horrible at art. Her relatives believed him and she was sent to Rome.

That is how she ended up in Rome, Italy. She was away from her friends and to no one she knew but she was to stay by herself in the small home. It was white on the outside, beautiful view, windy, and very sunny. The inside was a bit dark but there was a little lamp, a long way couch, a kitchen, one little room, and a small door. Did they expect her that she was the size of a dwarf?

She pulled on her orange hair in stress and loneliness. She never knew how really lonely she was up until now. She always stayed alone and had some friends that came and left but usually alone. Friends would visit or she would go out a lot with her friends.

Now she was alone. No one to visit her, no one to go hang out, and no one to stay with her.

Her brown flecks stared at the empty space as she stayed in a small ball. She stared at the package on the small kitchen table. It was probably about her extra credit she had to do because she 'supposedly' had bad art skills. She was to attend a class for the rest of summer then her butt back to Japan. She didn't even know the language! She knew English and Japanese but she didn't think that was going to help her any.

She frowned and wished she didn't have to take the lame art class. She would pass with flying colors. She didn't want to get out this small dwarf house but be by herself and mope all day. It was sorely tempting but she knew her relatives would have a fit. Probably send her to Africa!

She frowned knowing this summer would suck. Her friends will have fun back there and she will have to attend art class all summer with no one she knows.

"I wish Tatsuki was here" Orihime murmured to herself and stared sadly at the floor. The floor was smooth and had a colorful decorative rug beneath her.

She got up and had to bend her head slightly so she wouldn't hit her head going to her small bedroom. The bed took most of the room but it had a mirror and drawers. She was glad she didn't pack up so much but essentials only, underwear's, bras, toothbrush, socks, shoes, and some clothes plus her pins and Sora's picture. She looked in the mirror having to bend down some to see her bright blue six petals pins on either side of her head. _Beautiful_ she thought. _I miss you so much Sora. I wish you were here with me._ She held up his picture then put down on the small night table.

"Good night Sora" she murmured and fell asleep

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

She didn't know how she ended up in this class but she did. It was art class and you could feel the life and people working. The class was currently working on real life people who had to stay still for the students to sketch.

Orihime sat on a random seat and saw no one there yet to model for them.

"Dove sei stato Ulquiorra? Siete in ritardo! Cosa è successo?" * the teacher yelled at the student who Orihime assumed was the model. She thoughtfully said, _Ulquiorra. What an odd name._

Then she felt like the breath of her was punched out of her. It was a Greek god! She stared at Ulquiorra. Black hair that looked and probably soft to the touch, beautiful green eyes that lit from his pale skin, a strong face and features, pretty good in shape in the scrawny side, and his lips were irresistible. She must have looked like every other students ogling at him.

The teacher clapped her hands "welcome to the Summer Program for Foreign students. Everyone can speak enough English yes?" the students murmur their response "great. Then my name is Mrs. Zaraki! This is the model you will see most frequently, my personal student, Ulquiorra Cifer" the said man nodded his head and you could hear some girls sigh. "Now. This project is for the summer obviously and we will do many different things but you will have a project to do on your own time. It will have to do with Ulquiorra Cifer so you will use this model to come up with something great! It can dark colored, sketched, pottery, clay, sculptures, or it can be a collage! Anything! It has to reflect something and Cifer is just your starting point from what you can do later on in life. Yes? It needs meaning. Now you all probably know each other but we do have a new new student here! Venire qui donna!" she spoke to Orihime

Orihime felt her face flush as she went up to the teacher "y-yes?"

She whispered to Orihime "your relatives called me and told me what happened. I will not be disrespected all right? But they told me you needed some more tutoring for your horrible skills. So my personal student, Ulquiorra Cifer, will tutor you till the end of the summer. After my class of course!"

Orihime couldn't believe it. She did not have any bad skills at art whatsoever "wait…but I don't-!"

"Shhhh! Shhhh! Shhhh! It's been decided. So introduce yourself and sit down all right?" the teacher smiled patting Orihime's cheek

Orihime's shoulder's sagged in defeat "yes Mrs. Zaraki…" she turned toward the students "he-hello. My name is Orihime Inoue. Please take good care of me" she bowed and went back to her seat. She hated being the center of attention.

"Orihime huh? Nice introduction there sweetheart"

She turned to the voice to met with a blue hair man with neon blue eyes and a wide smile "u-um…"

"Grimmjow. Nice to meet you" he offered his hand

Orihime took it tentatively "Orihime. Where are you from?"

The blue hair man smiled "France. I'm guessing you are from Japan by the way you bowed to everyone or is that custom everywhere?"

The orange hair smiled "yes. I am from Japan. Why did you come to Rome for?" she then noticed Mrs. Zaraki was eyeing her because she was doing more talking than working. She quickly picked up her pencil and noticed Ulquiorra was shirtless wearing only slightly baggy pants, he was sitting on a white block with his elbows back behind him, his face was faced to the ceiling with a stoic expression, his legs were apart, and she could see he was wearing black sandals. Orihime felt her face red seeing he did have muscle.

"Pour l'amour de *…did you hear a word I said?" Grimmjow glared at her

Orihime squeaked and turn toward him "I-I'm sorry. I tend to stray off thought a lot. Please tell me once again"

Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes as he sketched the side profile of Ulquiorra "I said that I needed to some art credit because my art class sucks so I came here. I needed time away from my home" he watched her sketch Ulquiorra in such detail he was surprised. "Wow. Why are you here for?"

Orihime smiled "thank you…" and she told him what had happened. "That's why I am here. Now I have to get a tutor and the teacher thinks I'm a troublemaker"

Grimmjow whistled, "Qui aspire. * I mean that sucks."

Orihime shrugged "I guess but I met you so it doesn't anymore. I have a friend" she smiled brightly at him

Grimmjow felt his face flush and turned away "right. So-!" he was cut off by some douche bag (in Grimmjow's eyes) that sat next to Orihime. He had a wide smile, black hair, and small slits that were supposed to be his eyeballs.

"Hey mooie dame" * he purred to her. "The name is Nnoitra. What's yours?" he winked at her

Orihime fluttered her eyes a couple of times "um…Orihime" she felt uncomfortable

"Hey Nnoitra! Get the hell away from her" Grimmjow growled

Nnoitra rolled his eyes "make me!" he taunted. Grimmjow got up and they both started to wrestle against each other. Grimmjow then grabbed black paint and threw it at Nnoitra but he ducked out of the way. It was about to hit Orihime but someone tackled her away from the paint but it splashed on her drawing.

Orihime glanced and saw it was Ulquiorra "oh. Um. Hi" she gave a nervous smile. She felt his breath fan her face and then she realized he was indeed shirtless. Ulquiorra got up not saying anything but Mrs. Zaraki glared at all of them.

"Bambini pazzi…" * she muttered to herself. "You really are a troublemaker Orihime Inoue. Everyone class is dismissed for today. Terrible sorry. Jaegerjaquez and Gilga! Clean up the mess now! Cifer and Inoue go tutor for today all right? Lock up Ulquiorra" she tossed the keys to Ulquiorra as he caught them. He was surprised and was about to question her when she left out in a huff.

"Allemaal jouw schuld" * Nnoitra muttered.

Grimmjow barked "hey! If you have something to say then say it in damn English!" they cleaned up the mess and left to go home.

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra "thank you for saving me from paint but it got on my sketch of you" she sighed disappointed at her portrait. She tore it off and threw it out. She turned to Ulquiorra to see him putting back on the white shirt.

"Che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?" * he spoke with a deep voice as he stared at her. Orihime blinked stupidly and he rolled his green eyes "I said what do you need help in?" irritation evident in his voice. When he first walked in he didn't recognize her. She wore a white dress that was a few inches above her knees, a black belt, some sandals, and her orange hair was mussed in a messy bun. He didn't know why he had saved her but something told him that he should. He was physically attracted her that was a no brainer that every male species was. Why had he saved her? That he would never know.

Orihime frowned at his attitude "I don't need help. My relatives told me that I did when they know nothing whatsoever. I will be taking my leave" she didn't expect the guy to have an attitude with her. She picked up her beige messenger bag and left out the room in a huff. She had to spend the whole summer with this guy?

-…-…-…-…-…-

She woke up that morning with dread. It had been a whole 3 weeks. She didn't want to attend to class but she forced herself out of bed. She wore a white tank top considering the hot weather today, some jean shorts, black sandals, and she let her hair out this time with a white headband with her pins on the side of her.

"Goodbye Sora!" she smiled at the photo of Sora and grabbed her messenger bag leaving to class. It only took her 5 minutes to get there so she strolled around Rome for a bit. She saw a fountain and smiled digging for a coin then kissed it as she whispered "I wish to find someone exciting and special to have" then threw the coin in. what was peculiar that the water stopped for a second then it kept going. She looked around to see if anyone saw that but no one did. She shrugged and went to class.

Orihime sat down her regular seat next to Grimmjow. Orihime gave a glare to Ulquiorra as he went up in the middle of everyone with a blanket wrapped around him. She wondered why but didn't say anything.

"Sorry for what I did to your drawing" Grimmjow muttered between his hands. He wore a white loose shirt with some black shorts and sandals.

Orihime smiled "its all right, that was long ago. You grumpy?" she questioned

Grimmjow stretched his back "naw. I got a call from my girlfriend Nel. So I'm good. We are about to see some serious dick"

Orihime raised her eyebrow "what are you-!"

Mrs. Zaraki interrupted "class! Today our sketch will be the human anatomy, so draw from what you see. All right? You will turn it in to me at the end of class"

Orihime felt her face turn a deep red and gasp as Mrs. Zaraki tore the blanket away to reveal Ulquiorra in all his glory. She had the front view and wished she had the back "…." She covered her face and hid her face trying to calm herself down. She never saw one so up close before.

Grimmjow chuckled "don't tell me you never saw a guy naked…you never did?" his eyebrows rose. "Wow. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Orihime shook her head "no! I don't think I can do this!" she breathed her head resting on her paper. She couldn't.

"The sooner you do it then the sooner you can look away," the blue hair man muttered

Orihime looked up and saw that Ulquiorra was smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed at him as if saying 'challenge accepted'. Orihime scribbled and sketched Ulquiorra, to his defined chest and abs, his arms, legs, and face.

Grimmjow looked at her drawing "wow. That is good…but you are missing the centerpiece" he raised a blue eyebrow at her

Orihime felt her face on fire "that is because I can't! I tried but my hand stops and I can't look at that for more than 3 seconds. Is that considered…big for men…?" she whispered the last part to Grimmjow

"Ok. I will pretend that you did not just ask me that question. You ask women that! Not men!" he growled at her

Orihime sighed, "I'm going to sharpen my pencil" she got up and she felt Ulquiorra eyes on her back but ignored it. As she sharpened none of the students noticed that a girl went up to Orihime's drawing then grabbed charcoal scribbling all over her drawing then leaving.

Orihime went back to her seat then gasped "WH…what? Grimmjow! What happened?" she panicked at him seeing that her drawing was ruined. She looked around and saw a girl with black pigtails eying her then giving her the middle finger.

She stared dejectedly at her ruined piece "…."

Grimmjow sighed, "Loly probably did it. She is probably jealous of something but that sucks. The class ends like…now" he was right as the teacher all stopped them.

Everyone turned in their drawing leaving off. Ulquiorra went to the back to change into clothes and Orihime sighed softly. Rome was not treating her nice at all.

"Mrs. Zaraki? I'm sorry. The drawing…" she began. She didn't know why she was explaining herself to a teacher who didn't believe her.

Mrs. Zaraki sighed "I saw Loly do it so don't worry about it. I walked around and saw your drawing and might I say you are very talented. Why do your relatives say that you were a horrible artist?" Orihime explained herself and she nodded. "I believe you. Trouble is attracted to you then. Now then go to your tutor"

"But…you said I was a good artist. I don't need the tutor," Orihime protested

The teacher glanced at her "but you are behind because many things you drew were destroyed so go. Besides, he needs someone to talk to" she smiled at her

Orihime forced a smile thinking, _probably no one does because he is so damn rude. _

-…-…-…-…-…-

"Ulquiorra?" she called out in the art room and she saw him looking out the window. She sighed "hey. Come on I need you to be my model"

The raven hair man turned toward her "you said you didn't need help woman" he replied as he turned back to the window

Orihime tried patience "please…Ulquiorra will you come?"

"No" he answered flatly

Orihime growled and grabbed him by his shirt "you are coming! You are my tutor" she then squeaked when her own wrist was grabbed and she was pushed against the wall. She stared into those emerald orbs that lit up despite the dark room.

"Did you not hear my answer? No. It would be best if you obeyed" he glared at her

She struggled "I'm not afraid of you!" an equally good stare back. She had enough today considering that some jealous girl ruined her art and now Ulquiorra was not being cooperative.

He was surprised for a second but kept his stare "then beg for my help then I will" a smirk played on his lips

Orihime glared at him "I will drop dead-!"

"Doesn't everyone always say that? Can't you say something practical of the worst?" he teased her.

Orihime felt her face burn "the worst? Then I would…I would…umm…I would make out with you before I ever beg" she said repulsively. Then it sank down of what she said and felt her face burn a deep red. Why the hell did she just say that?

"Then let's test that shall we?" he spoke in her ear. Orihime didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Ulquiorra pressed his body so that it was flushed with hers making Orihime gasp. She felt stuck as she felt his mouth nibble and kiss her earlobe then lead to her jawline to the side of her mouth. Orihime didn't know how to respond to these feelings she felt. Her body felt like she was on fire and she opened her mouth to tell him off but he placed his mouth over hers.

His tongue probed inside her wet cavern as they tongued each other in a heated dance. Orihime got lost and let her feelings control her. She felt her back arch as his hands went under her white tank top to slide up and down her back sensually. She pressed her chest against his and she heard him make a growl in her mouth. Her arms went around his neck and touched that black soft hair she saw that first day.

Ulquiorra released her mouth as he started to suck on her neck then bite down just a bit enough to make her mewl quietly. He grabbed her legs and forced them around his waist and he devoured her neck to make small marks marking his territory. Ulquiorra had small thoughts before of this ever happening with the firehead herself. He didn't expect himself to be so bold but it seemed she was hiding a part of herself this whole 3 weeks. He ran his fingers through her hair and it was soft like he knew it was.

Orihime reasoning became alive once again when she heard the teacher call out "are you guys still here?" Orihime let her legs drop and tore herself away from him rushing out the door to the streets. Ulquiorra stared at the empty space that once occupied the fire headed woman but noticed she left her messenger bag.

He picked up going through the contents and found where she was staying. He got up and stared at his teacher.

Mrs. Zaraki smiled "did I give you enough time? Honestly Ulquiorra. The way to a woman's heart is not by making them sexually attracted you, when I can clearly see that she is, but being something you can never be" at this Ulquiorra raised a eyebrow "to be nice. I'm sure you can try and you can be but you don't want to. Win her heart by kindness and being talkative"

Ulquiorra frowned "that is irrelevant. I have seen men like me win hearts of girls"

Mrs. Zaraki smirked "oh really? This girl is different. She is pure, kind, and full of happiness. I guess opposites attract. Maybe you should smile" she nudged him

Ulquiorra glared at her "I'm perfectly fine. Why are you putting your opinion into this?"

The teacher smiled "because ever since you saw her, I can see that you had a particular interest with her. It is rare to see you have interest. I can see you stare at her" she winked at him

Ulquiorra frowned "that is ridiculous. I just…"

Mrs. Zaraki smirked "whatever you say" she patted him on the back. "How close did you get?"

His eyes narrowed "that is none of your business…second base" Mrs. Zaraki laughed loudly saying something in Italian.

-…-…-…-

Orihime was at home her face a deep red "…" she didn't mean for any of that to happen. Maybe it was unresolved sexual tension that she had with Ulquiorra. She barely talked to him but they glared at each other a lot. She sucked in air and felt her cheeks fan out while they were still red. She changed in her nightclothes, only in her bra and underwear covered in a see through purple nightgown that was a bit short that barely covered her underwear.

She could still feel his hands touching her in ways that she only saw in movies and his lips on hers. Her eyes closed reliving the moment in her head but had one question. Why did he do it? Was it solely for the reason that she blurted out stupidly? Or was it because there was unresolved sexual tension or reason?

Orihime stared at Sora "Sora…what do I do? I feel something in my heart but do I follow my head or heart?" she asked but she knew her brother Sora wouldn't answer her. Sora had been dead for years but she felt like his spirit was always there with her.

How was she supposed to face him? What if she gets bullied because someone saw them? No one did. It was just she and he and the teacher.

What would Mrs. Zaraki say? She panicked and fell on her bed then heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door and then slammed it shut. Her heart was beating a mile a minute when she saw his face. She did not expect him to come after her. She straightened up and opened the door. She would show him that whatever happened between them did not affect her.

Her face turned red. So much for showing strength

"H-hey Ulquiorra" she looked at him.

Ulquiorra stared at her wondering what she was wearing to bed "um…good evening. I am to return this. You left it" he held up the messenger bag

Orihime gasped and took it "thank you Ulquiorra!" she smiled at him

Ulquiorra nodded "right…about today…" he started

Orihime face turn a million shades red "yeah about that…I never act like that. It was not intended to do so. I didn't think you would actually do it"

The green-eyed man smirked slightly "it was bold of me. I want to tell you that I do not regret it the slightest. I want to know you more"

"Do you? Are you sure you are not physically attracted to me?" she raised a eyebrow

Ulquiorra sighed, "We have a undeniable attraction Miss Inoue. I just wish to act on it. How about it? Tomorrow after class?"

She bit the inside of her cheek then smiled "I would like that. What about my tutoring?"

Ulquiorra whispered in her ear "I can let it slide this time. You might want to get inside. Showing yourself like that will attract perverts" he smirked seeing as her face turned red because of him. It pleased him.

Orihime stuttered "g-g-goodnight!" she shut the door as she heard him whisper perhaps to himself to hear but she heard it.

"Good night Orihime"

-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime was nervous for her date. She wondered how she gone to suddenly dreading the guy to actually find him fascinating? It was the end of class and she had her hair curled at the bottom, a white knee dress with blue flowers on the bottom of the hem with a bow on the back of the dress that was strapless, and some white flats. It was simple.

She waited for Ulquiorra by the fountain where she left that coin in. She dipped her fingers in the water waiting for him.

"Enjoying the fountain?" someone asked in her ear

Orihime jumped and saw Ulquiorra "ah. Yeah. It's beautiful" she smiled

Ulquiorra joined her as he sat "there is a saying that the wishes do come true if the water stops then come back then it will come true. Though no one has yet to prove it" he shrugged. Orihime eyes were wide as she stared at him then back to the fountain. So her wish was coming true?

The sky was getting darker and Ulquiorra stood up. She saw he was wearing a dark collared shirt but it was open in a casual way with two white lines horizontal on either side of it, dark jeans, some bracelets on his right wrist, and black vans. They looked like they were clashing with white and black but she felt like they fit like pieces in a puzzle.

Ulquiorra took her into more in the city. There were bright lights hung up lighting the way, music being played, restaurants showing in neon signs brought in the darkness, she could feel the energy.

They walked around as they chatted and talked. She heard her favorite song and she pulled Ulquiorra to dance with her, she laid her head on his chest listening to the heart of Ulquiorra's. After the dance they walked around the brightly lit city more. She saw the vine covered walls and stairs.

"We are going to my house so I can cook you something" he then without realizing it let the two corners of his mouth turn upward. Orihime smiled widely as they walked over to where he lived. It was white, huge, vines covering half of it but it looked more like a design, the stairs rail were covered in vines. Orihime touched them softy then followed Ulquiorra inside.

The place was all brown, simple, organized, and everything shined. Ulquiorra pointed to the couch for her to sit "sit there till I am done" he then turned to go to the kitchen.

Orihime looked at all the pictures and about everything until she went to the kitchen to see if Ulquiorra needed help "cute apron" she teased

Ulquiorra scowled slightly at the pink apron "my mother gave it to me. She insists that I wear it"

Orihime sat on a chair "cute. So you know three languages?"

Ulquiorra nodded as he put colorful vegetables while the noodles were cooking "yes. I originally lived in Spain then moved to Rome. So I know English, Spanish, and Italian"

Orihime smiled "say something in Spanish. I hear Italian from you" she gazed at him

Ulquiorra thought then turned to her and grabbed her face softly and whispered in her ear "dormir conmigo…te encuentro fascinante e irresistible. Es difícil que te resistes" *

Orihime felt her face flame deeply as she stared into his eyes "what did you say?" she breathed softly

The raven hair man was about to translate until he remembered his cooking "let me finish cooking" as he cooked and worked. Orihime just stared at him and smiled to herself.

They ate the food while Orihime added strange things to it but she enjoyed it. They talked more and then it came to an end. Ulquiorra walked Orihime home and they came to her door. Orihime always felt content with the door up until now.

Orihime turned to him "well this is goodbye for now. What did you say before?" she smiled at him.

Ulquiorra smirked "I will tell you later" he gave her a kiss and Orihime left inside her house. Ulquiorra walked home knowing he will be seeing Orihime more frequently.

-…-…-…-…-

Orihime knew her days were growing shorter and shorter everyday. She was leaving tomorrow and she refrained to tell her boyfriend Ulquiorra. They had more dates and became boyfriend and girlfriend. She started to pass her art class and she met with problems here and there but she overcame it.

Orihime never felt so close with someone before and she met new friends. Orihime knew it was going to break him and she didn't want to see it. She took out a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear Ulquiorra,

Do you remember when we first met? I do. I remember it everyday. We didn't like each other then we gradually did. You know that I care for you so much. I felt so much connection from you this summer and I don't want it to be a fling. I am leaving tomorrow back to Japan and…I want to say that I lo

Orihime turned her head as she heard Ulquiorra open her door in an angry manner. She gasped as she crumbled the letter in her hand. She forced a smile "hey! I was about to stop by-!"

He held his hand up "stop. When were you going to tell me? Mrs. Zaraki told me everything that you are leaving tomorrow" his eyes were hard with no kindness evident in them

Orihime didn't say anything and looked away "…I didn't want us to end that's why" she whispered

Ulquiorra mouth formed in a hard line "so you were not going to tell me? How were you going to tell me?" he stepped towards her and opened her hand to reveal a piece of paper. He sighed annoyed at the fact "you couldn't tell me in person? Or a week before?"

Orihime felt her face wet and realized she was crying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was only to be here for the summer then I met you. The fountain granted my wish. To meet someone special and exciting" she glanced at him her eyes burning red. "Do you know how much it killed me that I was going to leave? That my days were burning like a candle? I want to stay but I can't! My other life is back home," she whimpered. "I can't abandon my friends without notice. Don't you think we rushed-?"She was cut off by Ulquiorra's lips crashing onto hers as his tongue opened her lips so he could savor her. Orihime mind went blank as their tongues touched, craved, and savored everything. Ulquiorra picked her up and set her down the bed as his fingers touched her abdomen feeling the silk of her skin and the warmth.

He tore away from her as he kissed her neck at the pulse then to biting her leaving marks. Orihime gasped, mewled, and moaned until he stopped and stared in her eyes. He rubbed his face to hers affectionately. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Orihime brown eyes widened then she cried as she dug her face in the crook of his neck "goodbye Ulquiorra" she whispered to him. She knew if she said her feelings that leaving would be harder than it already was.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in pain but got up and left without a word. He refused to say goodbye.

-…-…-…-…-

Orihime had everything packed. She never felt lonelier since Ulquiorra walked off. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Mrs. Zaraki walked her to the airport. _No sign of Ulquiorra_, she thought sadly.

"He is just being a idiot. I'm sure you guys will meet again someday" Grimmjow looked at her and offered a smile of his own. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra became the best of friends in their own way.

Orihime smiled "of course." They all said their goodbyes as Orihime boarded on. She knew Ulquiorra would not show up but it still hurts her. She closed her eyes and stepped on then for some reason she turned around. She saw Ulquiorra staring at her with a distant look. Orihime offered a smile but nothing back to her. She turned away, walking away was the most hardest thing to do in her life.

-…-…-…-

Orihime was back home. She had a clad of friends greet her, they held a huge banner, and even threw a party for her. Orihime didn't feel like she was part of the group as they talked about their summer and shared memories.

As she entered her place her brown eyes searched for the dwarfness but it was just the right size for her. She downcast her eyes and sat down on the cold lonely floor. She felt so lonely! She cried some more calling out Ulquiorra's name over and over again but she knew no one would come.

She looked in her bag and looked at Sora "I don't know what to do Sora! I followed my head and what was right but I felt like it was not the right decision. I miss him" she murmured quietly "because I love him"

She stood up "I'm going back Sora! I'm going back! I don't care if I live on the streets but I'm going back! I need a job first…" she sighed and pulled on some clothes rushing out the door.

-Couple of month's later-

She earned enough to buy a ticket and to survive there for a while. Her friends cheered for her love life even though Tatsuki was a bit against it but then accepted it knowing it made Orihime happy.

Sure she had to skip meals to just get enough money but she did it. She smiled and only told Grimmjow who was back in his own country but he said he was going to meet her there in Rome, Italy with his girlfriend Nel.

Orihime was excited as she packed up the small necessities then went to the airport. She sat on the seat looking out the window. _Please wait for me Ulquiorra_, she thought.

She arrived there and met with her old teacher Mrs. Zaraki. She raised an eyebrow "Mrs. Zaraki? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Zaraki smiled "Grimmjow told me! He called me and to make sure that Ulquiorra up to no trouble with another girl or else he would beat the living daylights out of him! Buno dio!"*

Orihime smiled "I would probably join with him too" she laughed jokingly.

Mrs. Zaraki sighed, "Though he has tried to move on. He thought you never come back. He keeps staring at your old drawings especially the one you made for your big project. I entered it in a contest and first place!" she smiled at Orihime. Orihime eyes widened. Her portrait was of Ulquiorra's magnificent eyes, then his arms of trees stretching to the night sky as if they were dark wings, and tear like marks running down his face. She didn't expect it to get first place

"Really? Wow!" then she sighed, "I know I should've never left. Once I was home I wanted to be back to my real home. I missed him and everyone around here. I got a job at a bakery and raised the money"

The teacher smiled "looks like you have lost weight. You really were committed" she joked and patted Orihime's stomach. They waited then they saw Grimmjow and a tall, busty, green hair woman walk beside him. She had a scar on her nose and beautiful eyes. Orihime assumed was Nel. Did everyone dye their hair in France?

"Orihime! This is Nel my girlfriend" he muttered something in another language and Nel smiled.

"Guten Tag! * I hope my boyfriend was faithful during his stay in Rome. Was he?" she eyed Orihime

Orihime smiled "of course! A gentleman at most"

They shared and talked. Orihime didn't realize how much she had in common with Nel. They all walked to Ulquiorra's house and after given some pep talks and encouragement she went up to his door.

She held her breath when one sound broke all her courage. It was a loud moan and she felt everything disintegrating. She opened the door with the spare key Ulquiorra given her a long time ago.

She was shaking and she stepped into the familiar place seeing that nothing changed. She followed the sound and then their eyes met. She saw enough as she rushed out but was grabbed by Ulquiorra's hand. Orihime struggled and tried to keep her tears from pouring out.

"Stop Orihime" he ordered in her ear. That was enough for her to turn around and slap him across the face. How could he say her name so casually? She glared at him with no kindness evident in her eyes. His eyes were surprised as he stared at her "woman. If you let me explain"

Orihime shook her head but he grabbed both of her wrists "No! No! Stop!" she begged. "Please just stop…please"

Ulquiorra took a sharp intake of air "I was helping Loly and she was just telling me some perverted story. There is nothing between us"

Orihime saw Loly walk out fully clothed without a drop of tiredness said nothing to her as she was out the door. Orihime licked her lips "do you promise?"

"Do you doubt me?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his shirt breathing in everything "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I accused you, slapped you, said goodbye, and not saying that I love you" her brown eyes stared into his green eyes.

"I love you too," he murmured to her. "You said you would never beg to me" a playful tone edged in his voice

She smiled "without making out with you first" as they were about to get into some serious make out someone coughed behind them. They turned to see Grimmjow, Nel, and Mrs. Zaraki.

Orihime blushed a deep red and dug her face in Ulquiorra's neck "um…hi"

Grimmjow smirked "got hit by a girl. You are a pansy"

Ulquiorra glared daggers "do not make me tell your girlfriend that you were checking out girls at the mall"

Nel glared "you did what? Aller Männer, die ich hatte, zu lieben…" * she grumbled in German.

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra "you bastard"

Ulquiorra shrugged and smirked at Orihime "I kind of knew you would be back. I eaves dropped on Mrs. Zaraki conversation. I wanted to meet you at the airport but Loly came by"

Orihime smiled "I thought it was strange that you didn't seem surprised to see me. I missed you!" she started to get teary eyes

Ulquiorra smiled at her then pulled her on his lap and whispered in her ear "I want you to live with me. Once they leave I will…" he whispered what he would do and Orihime felt her face turn a thousand shades red.

Mrs. Zaraki smiled at them "you got your wish Orihime…and I got mine" she watched Ulquiorra who smiled and saw he was enjoying himself.

A/N- I hope everyone likes it. More than 12 pages! I am proud of myself. No flames please. I know Ulquiorra was a little OC but I wanted him to be. It's AU. What do you expect? Leave a review to tell me what you thought. Thank you and excuse spelling! I am alive and a bit of writer's block. Sorry!

Translations:

Italian:

- Dove sei stato? Siete in ritardo! Cosa è successo?

where have you been? You're late! What has happened?

- Venire qui donna!

Come here woman!

- Bambini pazzi

Crazy kids

- Che cosa hai bisogno di aiuto?

What do you need help?

- Buno dio

Good god

French:

- Pour l'amour de

For the love of…

- Qui aspire

That sucks

Dutch:

- Hey mooie dame

Hey pretty lady

- Allemaal jouw schuld

Its all your fault

Spanish:

- dormir conmigo…te encuentro fascinante e irresistible. Es difícil que te resistes

sleep with me…you are fascinating and irresistible. Its hard to resist

German:

- Guten Tag

hello

- Aller Männer, die ich hatte, zu lieben…

Of all the men I end up to love…

(I used Google translate so I hope I got it right!)


End file.
